


The Moment I Started Shipping Them

by mychakk



Series: SAW in 221B words [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017, The moment I started shipping them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: My drabble for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017, day one: The Moment I Started Shipping Them. First person's POV but not mine, read and find out whose! Pretty self explanatory, thought I'll share it here too.





	The Moment I Started Shipping Them

**Author's Note:**

> Unusual third person take on Sherlolly :)

**The Moment I Started Shipping Them**

I don’t know when it has exactly happened. You see, I’m just another government employee. Nothing special. All I do is review the surveillance tapes of Mr Holmes’ younger brother's life, his everyday activities in the various places he frequent. Not your typical government job, mind you, but if they pay well…

Anyway, there hadn’t been happening anything significant. Not really. He’s a jackass, Mr Holmes the Younger, that is. But as I watched tape after tape of his everyday life and mundane proceedings, I saw Mr Holmes the Younger’s begrudging respect for His Pathologist and her admiration for the young man; there were signs of his ever growing need for her and her rising resilience to him. After a short while I could even spot his undenied jealousy and her unexpected calling him out on his behavior. But I didn’t pay any attention to it. _Not_ something in my usual job description, you see. So I was just working day in, day out.

And then… in the middle of the scene playing on the screen of my work pc, as Mr Holmes the Younger answered to His Pathologist’s firm and repeated _‘what do you need?’_ with a simple yet powerful _‘You’_ , I, the government’s surveillance drone, as my wife likes to joke about me, I _squealed._

Shipping?! _Me_?! Not a chance!

I reviewed the tape once more.

_Bollocks._

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> Hope you like! 
> 
> All reviews are greatly appreciated:)


End file.
